The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine includes an image capture portion and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores a sewing machine control program.
A sewing machine is known that can automatically sew a buttonhole stitch in a sewing object (for example, a work cloth). There are various types of buttonhole stitches, such as a double bar tack buttonhole, a round ended buttonhole, and an eyelet buttonhole. A buttonhole stitch includes a pair of whipstitch portions that extend in the direction of the length of the buttonhole and another stitch portion according to the type of the buttonhole. The other stitch portions may be a bar tack stitch portion, a loop stitch portion, or the like, for example. The sewing machine may form the buttonhole stitch by varying a feed amount and a swing width as the sewing machine performs the sewing. The feed amount is the amount that the sewing object is moved in one of a forward direction and a rearward direction by a feed dog. The swing width is the amount that the needle bar is moved in the left-right direction. The sewing machine may vary the length of the pair of whipstitch portions as necessary according to the size (diameter) of the button. Specifically, a length of a portion that forms the buttonhole stitch may be adjusted in accordance with the length of the pair of whipstitch portions. Accordingly, a sewing machine has been proposed in which the revolution speed of the sewing machine motor is decelerated before the stitching direction (the feed direction) for the whipstitch portions of the buttonhole stitch is switched.